


Whispers And Flames

by DodgersMutant



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: I honestly love Samson, M/M, Male Original Character - Freeform, Male Slash, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DodgersMutant/pseuds/DodgersMutant
Summary: Everett Calore is son to Tiberias V and Anabel Lerolan, brother to Tiberias VI, and Prince of Norta. He is a Burner with flames of rich red, orange, and yellow. He is kind, noble, and he is in love with a Merandus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smut may not be the best but oh well.

 

If Everett had been told that he would fall in love with a Merandus, he would have thrown his head back and laughed that deep, throaty sound that never failed to make others join in the revelry of laughter.

 

He wouldn't believe such an insane, wild idea. To love a Merandus seemed impossible. In fact, to fall in real love was such a rare occurrence in the tense world that was the court of the High nobility.

 

Marriages were often created out of the purpose of a union that would appease both Houses. Marrying out of love did not happen everyday.

 

Nor would it happen to Everett, least of all people.

 

Everett was no simple being. He was a Silver, gods among humans who were born with abilities that elevated them far above the Reds.

 

But more than that, he was a Calore. Since the beginning of Norta, Calores ruled as Kings. They were Burners with the ability to manipulate fire and radiate heat.

 

Their Queens were chosen through Queenstrial, who then went on to produce their heir to the throne. Queens were never really chosen out of Queenstrial or through love, that had only occurred three times.

 

His older brother, King Tiberias VI, was the most recent of those three. He had married a lovely Singer by the name of Coriane. Tibe loved her dearly and together they had a son.

 

Tiberias VII, or simply Cal, was a gentle child that Everett quickly adored. Round, chubby cheeks and eyes of red-gold could easily win the heart of any person. His uncle was no exception.

 

But alas, Coriane was lost to such an abrupt death that even Everett had been taken by surprise when he heard the news. He stood by his brother’s side as he mourned the beloved wife and mother of his child. Poor Cal would grow without a mother.

 

In time, Tibe was set to marry once more as a Queen was always needed by a King’s side.

 

A Queenstrial was thrown where Houses offered false condolences and daughters showed off their abilities in hopes of earning the crown and title.

 

It was no shock when Elara Merandus was the one to win. A Whisper with a cunning smile and a too beautiful face. Everett was forced to watch as his brother named her the winner and announced their royal engagement.

 

As the wedding day neared, Elara’s family flocked to Whitefire castle to help in the preparations and to claim their new statuses in court.

 

Everett watched with careful eyes and a suave smile. They were all Whispers so he would be careful to keep his thoughts tightly locked away where no one could use them against him.

 

This calm demeanor worked for most of the family that slipped inside the castle walls.

 

All but one.

 

His name was Samson Merandus.

 

Samson was a slender man with pale skin, ash blond hair, and piercing ice blue eyes.

 

Samson was beautiful.

 

Not the beauty that most looked for in men. But a cutthroat beauty that could be used as a weapon. And a weapon it was for Everett.

 

Everett was not like his brother in the sense that he sought after women. No, in that sense Everett was like his father.

 

His father, Tiberias V, had married through Queenstrial simply out of the need of having a Queen who could produce an heir. His mother, Anabel, of course, had produced two but Everett never mattered truly as he would never be King.

 

His father had never loved his mother for he preferred men. That was where Robert Iral played into the story. Robert became Tiberias V’s paramour. The sole person that Everett's father would ever truly love.

 

Everett had always wanted that sort of relationship. He wanted to be happy and in love the way his father and Robert had been in love.

 

Revealing his true sexuality had come easy for Everett. His father, Robert, his mother, his brother, and his sister-in-law had all supported him when he told them. Word then had spread about his preference and he found himself being approached by countless bachelor's who all simply wanted the title that came with marrying a prince.

 

Thus, Everett asked for a different title. Prince meant nothing to him as he would never truly be a King. Captain of the Guard sounded nicer.

 

He would be the leader of the elite guard that would protect the King. His brother was important and so Everett would task himself with protecting his brother.

 

That was who Everett was now as he stood at the entrance of the castle doors and watched the cunning members of House Merandus flock inwards.

 

He had dressed in his best. His best being trousers the color of midnight black, a tight tunic the color of ash, and a cloak the color of scarlet blood. His silver hair was slicked back and seemed to shine in the dazzling lights that the chandeliers cast across the room. Golden eyes studied every face of every person who greeted him before entering. His right hand never moved from the hilt of his sword attached to his hip and his left hand was always curled inwards, prepared to draw forward the sparks his metal bracelet could create to turn into bright flames of orange and red.

 

Samson Merandus had been the last member of his House to enter the palace but that didn't stop him from making quite the entrance.

 

Dressed in tight fitting white trousers, black boots polished to shining condition, and an elegant navy blue coat, Samson was radiant.

 

_Beautiful._

 

The corner of Samson’s lips twitched as he picked up on the single word that Everett had allowed to slip through his defenses.

 

He cursed himself for such a mistake and felt the flush upon his cheeks as Samson cast his blue eyes up to meet the gold of Everett's.

 

“Not even an Eye would have foreseen such a reaction out of you upon seeing me.” Samson said in way of greeting as he ascended the palace steps and stopped before the Captain.

 

“Nor could a Singer have made me said anything otherwise.” Everett replied with an incline of his head.

 

It was Samson's turn to flush, the silver blood rushing to coat his pale cheeks. It was clear this did not happen often as the man quickly ducked his head in hopes of hiding the blush.

 

“Why hide such a lovely face made only more stunning with a flush?” Everett mused as he took a bold step closer to the Whisper and even dared to slide a finger underneath the man’s chin, raising his head.

 

“I would have never known the Prince to be such a bold flirt.” Samson grinned as Everett chuckled and dropped his hand.

 

“Only to the handsome ones.”

 

With a small smile, the Captain turned on his heel and made his way into the palace. He ignored the line of his guards along the walls. They would no doubt gossip amongst each other in their private quarters and Everett would find himself at the center of their teasing. Teasing he did not mind as they were all his dear friends and brothers in arms.

 

Steps to his left alerted him of Samson's presence as the two men made their way down the hallway.

 

“Tell me, my Prince, do you flirt with all your handsome guests then leave them stranded at the entrance of the palace?”

 

_My Prince._

 

Such an intimate way he said the title. Samson took note of this as he casually stepped closer to the Captain. The heat that radiated off of Everett was nice. It was the warmth one could find seated before a fireplace in the winter and it felt wondrous.

 

“Stranded? Never. If you need a place to be, then I'm certain my chambers will suit you just right.”

 

Everett warmed even more from his own words. Such bold words to speak to the cousin of his future Queen. Such bold words to speak in public where all his guards could hear. Such risky words to speak to a Whisper.

 

Samson clearly did not think so as his hand found the former Prince’s. Cold fingers glided across warm knuckles before settling in between the safety of those warm fingers.

 

A dull throbbing began at the front of his head and Everett knew this sensation to be associated when a Whisper weaved their way into one’s mind. It frightened Everett for a few moments.

 

In those few moments, his warmth flared and the hallways became strikingly hot. The guards must have noticed for a few shared looks with one another while others took a few steps forward.

 

But the throbbing vanished as Samson softly caressed Everett's mind with his ability. The heat in the hallway diminished and the guards returned to their casual stances albeit wary.

 

_Are you teasing me, my Prince? Or do you intend to show me exactly what I believe will occur in your chambers?_

 

Shit.

 

Everett found himself at a loss for words and thoughts as arousal washed over him like waves on a shore. Perhaps his words had been the right thing to say.

 

_This way._

 

Everett thought, knowing that Samson would be able to read it.

 

Without another word, he tightened his hold on Samson's hand and turned down into the hallway that would lead to his chambers.

 

When he reached the end of the hall, he saw four of his own guards posted outside. They seemed to smirk upon seeing their Captain with a guest but quickly became stoic when they realized who was beside him.

 

“You lovely men have earned yourself a well needed rest. Off you go,” Everett waved them away.

 

The four men saluted before leaving their posts to exit the immense hallway.

 

“It's good to have no one outside these doors less they hear what will soon be happening.”

 

Everett chuckled at Samson's words as he pushed open his door and waved the blonde inside. He then stepped inside and shut the door behind him before bolting it locked.

 

When he turned around, he found Samson draped on the edge of his massive bed.

 

Slowly, the Captain removed his scabbard from his side and placed the sword atop his wooden desk. His coat was removed next before he crossed the room and stopped before the smirking Whisper.

 

Samson merely spread his legs and Everett stepped into the space provided between them. Pale hands then moved up along the Captain’s sides before pressing into the small of his muscular back.

 

_Mark me as yours, my Prince._

 

Everett's mouth was on Samson's in a split second as his hands pushed the blonde back down onto his plush mattress. Samson pulled Everett down along with him, his hands finding hold on the Prince’s ass.

 

Fire erupted in Everett's gut but he pushed the heat down in order to protect the man that was beneath him. Said man’s hands were soon pushing the tunic the Captain wore off before sliding down to work on the removal of his trousers.

 

When Everett was in only his underwear, he reached down and tugged off Samson's coat and trousers in return. Both now near nakedness, they pressed sweaty bodies against each other and began the slow, progression of grinding into one another.

 

Samson's lithe fingers hooked into the waistband of the Prince’s underwear and tugged downwards until they were discarded out of sight. His fingers soon fastened around Everett's cock before jerking up and down.

 

The Captain moaned out before he reached down and swiped a finger down the other's underwear. It fell away in tatters from the heat the Captain used to burn the fabric away.

 

Hooking a leg over Everett's’s hip, Samson jerked his hips upwards to press hardened cocks together before commencing to grind.

 

“F-fuck,” Everett cursed as Samson's lips found his jaw then moved up to his ear.

 

“My Prince,” He moaned as one hand gripped his back and the other slid down to squeeze his ass.

 

Body flaring with heat and passion and mind a jumble of thoughts, Everett somehow was able to think straight enough to briefly pull away so that he could reach for the bottle on his nightstand.

 

Samson voiced no protest as Everett coated his fingers in the smooth lotion before reaching down to slide a sole finger into the waiting ass of the blonde's.

 

Arching his back upwards, Samson began to pant as his lust filled blue eyes met Everett’s golden. The two men didn't dare break gazes even as Everett slid in a second finger and began to work up Samson's ass so that they both could do what they clearly craved and wanted.

 

As Everett worked on him, Samson then poured lotion into his own palm before placing the bottle aside. He then wrapped his hand around the Prince's cock and began to jerk his hand upwards and downwards.

 

Both men worked feverishly as they only wished to reach the next step.

 

Samson's hands then found hold behind Everett's neck as both legs hooked over his hips. Blue met gold as their eyes found each other's intense stares.

 

_Take me, my Prince._

 

Everett did not need to be told twice. One hand braced on the sheets besides Samson's head and the other clutching his hip, Everett dipped downwards and with a smooth and quick thrust, he was inside Samson Merandus.

 

Throwing his head back to howl out a moan of utter pleasure, Samson squeezed his eyes shut. He had seen how large the Prince was but it was different to have him inside of him, filling him.

 

Everett's thrusts were not slow or controlled. They were rapid, frenzied, and deep. He had not had this in some time and the absolute euphoria he was feeling consumed him in a blanket of pleasure.

 

 _My Prince. My Prince. Everett. Mine_.

 

Samson's thoughts in his head were loud and as ragged as his breathing and moaning. He could not speak so he had to push these words into Everett's mind to let him know just how he was feeling.

 

_Mine._

 

Everett thought loudly as his thrusts only quickened and his mouth found Samson's, teeth and tongue working in a frenzy.

 

 _MINE_.

 

Everett practically screamed his thoughts as the bed beneath the two rocked and groaned from the pressure of their weight.

 

_I am yours, my Prince._

 

And with those whispered thoughts, Everett and Samson were over the edge. They rode the wave together with loud pants and heavy breaths before releasing the pressure that had built up in their lower stomachs.

 

All but collapsing on top of Samson, Everett pressed a shaky kiss to the blonde’s neck before moving to collapse beside him.

 

Samson immediately curled into his side, seeking the warmth that his Prince provided him with. Everett's arms wrapped around the Whisper’s body and held him close.

 

“My Prince,” Samson whispered before he was on top of the Captain and driving them both into round two.

 

And as the day outside faded into night, and as Everett’s mind filled with only thoughts of Samson, he could only hope that this wasn't too good to be true.

 

And when Samson picked up on those thoughts, he pressed his mouth to the Prince's in a tender kiss and made certain he knew that this was anything but a trick.

 

This was love.

 


End file.
